Carry on my Wayward Son
by madeline.james
Summary: Sequel to Wayward Son. On the way to revenge against Azazel, what will the brothers gain and lose in their battle against the Yellow Eyed Demon and will they ever taste that sweet touch of a normal life ever again? This follows through with some of the major events of the series, but altered and not all the way the same. If that makes sense.


**Carry on my Wayward Son**

**1**

**Guys I am back! I felt like being nice and doing a sequel. Now this follows some similar events of the original series but with some different twists I added in myself. So don't worry I won't just be a follow through! I hope it is good enough for you guys! Enjoy and review please!**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

'Don't you dare walk out on me Sam, not after everything I have sacrificed for you?' Dean shouted, slamming his hands in to the wall out of anger, the plaster splintering and cutting in to the tanned papery skin of his knuckles. Across from him Sam looked up with a start, hand paused mid-air as he looked up at Dean frightfully, eyes darting between the anger on his face and the hole in the wall. 'All we've been through these two years, the lengths I've gone to, to keep you safe…'

'Dean please…' Sam grimaced around the quiet words, resuming the task of packing his duffle bag.

'No Sammy, you don't get to be like that. You've been lying to me for months now, we discussed this and you said you changed your mind!' Dean knew he shouldn't be getting worked up like this, that the reality of the moment had been building up to this moment for days now, but the wrenching pain he felt tugging at his heart still left him breathless and angry. How was he meant to let Sam go, let him run off to college and live a life unprotected?

What if Yellow Eyes came for him, the moment Dean turned his back on his younger brother and allowed him to live a normal life? It had been two years, they had been on the road the entire time and they had found neither heads nor tail on Azazel in that time. Not that they had more than his own shaky memory to go on in regards to what he wanted with Sammy.

Sinking down to the hotel bed behind him, Dean placed his head in shaky hands and took deep stuttering breaths around the headache he could feel forming in his temples. He found the acceptance letter after a hunt gone bad, tearing through Sam's bag in desperation for bandages he had said were kept there. It had been pushed to the back of his mind at first, his thoughts too preoccupied with stemming the flow of blood from his younger brothers twenty year old body. Then in the aftermath as Sam slept off the trauma he had gone back, read it over and stewed on it for days.

Eventually it came to a head, the brothers butting horns in a brutal fight of words that stung more than swinging fists. Sam had promised he wouldn't go. But here they were two in the morning and Sam was caught red handed packing his bags to head for Stanford. A year later than originally planned but going all the same, choosing his moment to run off in to the dark whilst Dean was out drinking.

'Just go Sam….' Sam looked up suddenly from his duffle bag, eyes wide and wary at Dean's words his hands paused on their way to grab the last of his belongings. 'This is clearly what you want to do, and it isn't my place to say no to you.'

'Are you sure?' This time it was Dean's turn to look surprised, his younger brothers voice barely held any of the deep huskiness he had been growing in to when he was whinging or complaining about Dean's bad habits and taste in music. 'If you really want me to stay then I will.'

'No you won't. You'll always be a flight risk Sam. Go and be happy, but at least make sure you keep in touch with me man, don't leave me grasping in the dark whether you're okay or not.' Sam just nodded, hands closing around his clothing and stuffing it ungraciously in to his bag with renewed gusto.

'Just not until tomorrow okay, at least let me drive you and make sure you get there safe, suss out where you will be staying and all that. Will you be meeting up with that kid you were going to school with back in Sioux?'

'It's okay Dean, I can just catch the bus. I have tickets already.' He almost had the sense to sound guilty then.

'No I won't have it any other way.' He stood up again, sighing as a wince crested his brow. 'Get some sleep, we leave bright and early.'

_Three years later…_

An irritable faint buzzing noise brought Sam from his sleep; he opened a bleary eye and blew blonde locks from his other eye with a grunt equivalent to that of a caveman as he pushed up from his comfortable bed and ambled all long limbs he was still growing in to, towards the phone.

''ello?' He mumbled, a yawn stuttering from dry lips.

'Mr?' The voice was official and questioning, tired with a hint of strain that perked up Sam's awareness.

'Winchester.' He tried to pick up any noise on the other end, mind ticking over with scenarios of what could be wrong.

'My name is Doctor James Martin from Sebastian Memorial. I have a Dean Winchester here, I found this number in phone under the name, call if found unconscious? Do you know this man?' Sam's mouth had gone cotton dry, all moisture leeched out. Trust his dumb ass of an older brother to pull a stunt like this.

'Yeah he is my brother, is he okay?' He somehow got his mouth to form around words. His heart rate stuttering.

'We need you to come in, I am afraid we can't discuss patients over the phone.' Sam's stomach twisted in to tight knots. A hunt had gone bad, and this time Dean hadn't just walked away. Five times in the two years Sam had required to take leave from his study, his life to rush to Dean's bedside in the hospital, three of those were related to his Epilepsy and too many sharp hits to the head or a brawl, and the other two had been near misses with his life, a month in the hospital and a week living with Sam.

'Ah sorry what state are you in?'

'California son, downtown, go to the front desk and they will direct you where to go. We have your brother stabilised in resuscitation for the time being.' The doctor hung up, leaving Sam scared and confused as he hung up the receiver and moved back upstairs to his bedroom where Jess was still slumbering.

Reaching down for some pants, he called Jess softy, rousing her from sleep. 'Sorry but I have to go, Dean's in the hospital… doctors wouldn't tell me anything over the phone so I need to go over but luckily he's in the state this time, downtown.' Jess blinked at him owlishly with dazzling baby blues as she nodded mutely in response. 'I'll call you when I know something?'

'Want me to come with you?' She asked, sitting up on her elbow.

'No it's okay. I'm sure it's nothing.' Sam pecked her on the lips and pulled on a jacket grabbing his mobile phone and wallet as he headed for the door, casting one last longing look at the bed and his girlfriend before heading out on his own to face the all encompassing fear over what had happened to Dean.

It wasn't hard to find the hospital when you got downtown it was bustling and busy, hassled doctors and nurses rushing around and helping as many people as they could with what little time they could supply. He made a beeline for the flustered receptionist who looked up at him blankly before a deep blush climbed in to her high cheek bones. 'Hi I got a call an hour ago that my brother was here, Dean Winchester?' All the colour left the young girls face as her eyes fluttered down to the keyboard.

'Winchester, he is still in rhesus I will call a nurse to come take you through.' After a quick muffled conversation over the phone and a few minutes awkward silence a male nurse came out, looked Sam up and down then nodded towards the door he had just come through.

'Look this is just a warning, most of the wounds aren't as serious as they look but be prepared for a little bit of a shock. Your brother is pretty banged up, we have him on oxygen to take the strain off his lungs and a blood transfusion to replace the units he lost. There's also a chance he may suffer a seizure while you are with him, he's been having them all night we are just waiting for him to stabilise a little more before we can get scans of his brain and check for any further damage.' All this was said in one hurried breath as they speed walked through the busy emergency rooms, not one of the cubicles empty as they strode past.

Swallowing tightly Sam nodded. 'He has Epilepsy; the seizures can be brought on more violently by sudden strikes to the head. Can you tell me what happened?' The nurse nodded at the information, smiling in thanks for some glimmer of news.

'Look man I wish I could, the cops found him two hours ago in the middle of some alley. Middle of a seizure, the thrashing about drew their attention. Lucky man your brother.' Sam didn't have to say anything to agree with that, those words rang too true. But what had Dean been doing in the middle of an alley, where were his weapons and his car? Was he staying locally, why didn't he call in and let Sam know he was in town? He could have at least offered his stubborn older brother the uncomfortable sofa bed he was fond of complaining about. 'Don't looks stressed mother hen,' the nurse joked 'it's the older brothers job to keep the youngest on their toes like this.' Sam just nodded and smiled tightly.

They came to a stop outside a cubicle, the curtains were pushed aside to give the doctors more room, they were holding Dean on his side, a tube shoved down his throat so he wouldn't choke on his vomit as his whole body shook under the intense throes of the fit. The nurse ran in to the mess of arms and legs and started talking to an older man who looked on grimly, eyeing the clock out of the corner of his eye, mouth moving mutely with the seconds. 'Epilepsy.' One word uttered and everyone suddenly knew what to do, the intravenous drip in Dean's bruised hand was filled with a syringe of clear liquid and the plunger depressed before Sam could even take a breath to ask what it was. Another minute and the fit stopped, Dean slumped like a sack of brotherly potatoes against the bed and his chest heaved with exertion.

'That should keep the seizures at bay, but we still need the scan this could still be a head injury no use overlooking something that could be there. Make sure his airways are clear and get the mask back on; I want bloods drawn again and more fluids pushed through. Someone find out where we are at with those scans, and make sure that bruising in his right abdomen doesn't increase. Chase up the scans on his lungs a ribs too, we don't know how long he was in that alley for and make sure there's no internal bleeding, his blood pressures oddly low for someone receiving a transfusion.'

Sam stood back in awe, his mouth hanging open a little as the man spoke, commanding his troop or nurses and doctors like they were soldiers, he thought of his father for a flickering minute before pushing it away, taking in his brother who was here in the now, and looked very much like a corpse warmed over.

Pale and clammy against the pale green hospital sheets, Dean was laid out shirtless and without pants, the only things keeping his dignity in place were the black boxer briefs he wore. Most of the creamy caramel tanned skin was covered in bruising, grazes and small cuts or other deeper ones that were weeping slowly. There were a few that looked like they would require numerous amounts of stitches, what stood out the most though were the deep mottled discolouration of bruises that settled around the right side of Dean's body.

These started somewhere around his jaw, and gained colour and depth around his shoulder and collarbone, becoming more broken bone jarring over his ribcage and almost concave over his abdomen and dwindled to little bumps around his hip bone. What the fuck had happened?! Sam wondered as he brought a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes against his brothers' carnage of a body.

'Are you the younger brother?' Sam was shaken from his stupor by that strong voice, still laced with exhaustion but more in control with adrenaline.

'Yeah Sam Winchester, how is he doc?' He cut right to the chase.

'Better than he was an hour go, fitting out in an alley way covered in blood.' The man spat, casting a disdainful look at Dean. 'Who knows what mess he got himself in to but I hope the other person walked away worse. This is brutal. Two broken fingers, a fracture shoulder and a small hairline fracture in the collarbone, three broken ribs two cracked and a head injury that could entitle more broken bones.' They stood in silence, taking everything in.

'If I didn't know any better I would say your brother was slammed like a rag doll against a wall hard enough to make it buckle. He's lucky his head isn't clean cracked open bleeding grey matter all over that alley floor.' The harsh words sent Sam reeling and he staggered to his brothers side and took his left hand, mostly undamaged apart from bruises and grazes that came from clocking someone in the face.

'Dammit Dean what were you doing?' He mumbled, looking down and wishing those oceanic green eyes would open and smile up at him with a crooked smile and a lilting laugh and shrug it all off. When the lids really did flicker and shared a small glimmer of green, his heart almost jumped in to his throat in shock. 'Dean?'

'Sammy get out of here, take Jess and run. He's coming for you, get out please.' That was the last thing Sam had been expecting to hear from his brother, his heart stopped in his chest. 'Run.' Then the lights went out again, Dean went slack against the slim hospital bed mattress and his hand went completely loose, down for the count.

'I need to go for a few hours.' He pulled a pen out of his pocket and snagged a spare piece of paper from Dean's chart. 'This is my number, any changes or anything I should know, call me.' He took off at a run, mind spinning with Dean's words as he got behind the wheel and sped through the downtown area without thinking about where he was going.

There was only one thing Dean could have meant when he said that, who was coming. What was coming? The fact that he had even mentioned Jess sent even more fear burning through Sam's veins. As he got closer to his street, Sam felt a sob build in his throat as the plume of black smoke was alit by the back drop of flashing blue and red lights, the sirens wailing their sad announcement to the dark night. Slamming on the breaks he ran the rest of the way up the block and started to look around wildly, anywhere for that familiar head of blonde hair.

After a moment he realised he was calling her name, screaming it in a panicked frenzy. Moving towards the small apartment complex that was lit up with blazing orange flames that sent billowing waves of heat towards them; he struggled against the hands that held him back, stopping him from finding Jess.

There was no denying what level, or what windows the flames were exploding from. His world crashed down around him as reality hit as his knees sank to the concrete and the tears dried on his cheeks with the harsh reality of what was happening.

Jess was gone.

**I tried to make this nice and long, but then I couldn't help myself with the cliff hanger. I love it really. What happened to Dean D: oh nooo. Please review and let me know what you think, if you all don't like it I may not continue. **


End file.
